Silver Dragon
by kitsune no baka
Summary: (HieixKurama) rejection,fear,pain and death. HieiOOCPOV (KuramaOOCShuichiOOC) Chapter 4's up!
1. Half Moon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters and the story itself. Sue me if I declared myself as Yoshihiro Togashi. But, as a devoted fan, I was given permission to create fiction stories for the press. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TITLE: Silver Dragon  
  
AUTHOR: kitsune_no_baka  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions,  
  
please don't hesitate to mail me at: redrose_kitsune@yahoo.com *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER I:  
  
HALF MOON  
  
It was dark and cold. The trees swayed to the beat of the dancing wind. The atrocious darkness escaped behind the unguarded light and wandered with the lost souls of the past, present and future. The eclipse embraced the skies and the crimson dream was slowly turning into reality.  
  
Lies.  
  
Deceit  
  
The window hid beneath the cloaks of darkness proving only that the Kitsune is sleeping. I took my Katana out of its covers and watched its' silvery enchantment. It shone under the half moon's visiting but disappeared vaguely. 'It's still too dirty to clean' I thought. I could still smell the fragrant blood as it lingered in the tip of my Katana's blade. I slid my hands cutting my self allowing my blood flow into the abyss. I grinned watching my blood flowing continuously 'And yet it's still sharp' I smiled at that thought. Suddenly, the smile in my features turned into despair.  
  
'Here I am'  
  
'Under a lonely tree'  
  
'Losing my self in the darkness'  
  
'Entranced by my isolation'  
  
My hazy vision blinded me. The deafening silence betrayed my unguarded ears. I was going numb, going to my extreme again. Drowned by my mixed emotions. I can feel the unchained rhapsody of loneliness.  
  
Stop.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a screeching sound behind my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sweating hard. My body was listless. I looked around and saw nothing but the ningen's open sky secluded by the eclipse. The same eclipse I saw before I closed my eyes. I looked around once again and my eyes began to widen. The kitsune's window was open. I sealed my Katana and jumped inside the silenced room. Looking around the room, I saw a hooded figure down the kitsune's bed. I commanded fire to spring out of my hands, then rings of fire began to form. The hooded figure was the kitsune himself. He was breathing heavily and sweating hard. I touched his pale face and quickly removed my hand. It was as if I touched my own flames when I touched him.  
  
'Why?'  
  
I remembered the Kitsune's guardian. The ningen he lives with and calls him son. I opened the Kitsune's door but hesitated. 'If I call the ningen.. she'd know I'm here. Damn it! What do I do?!' I closed the door accidentally slamming it. Just then the ningen woke up and opened the lights in her room. I can hear her, walking, climbing the stairs. I turned around and went out going to the tree I was staying at. The ningen opened the Kitsune's door, illuminating the lights. There, she found the helpless Kitsune in his room lying on the floor.  
  
She took her 'son' into her arms and touched his forehead. She went out of the room and then vanished.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with the Kitsune.'  
  
My hands felt the burning feeling again. The Kitsune was as gloomy as the jagan's fire. Blood filled my nostrils. I stared at my right hand and saw the wounded finger when I touched the Katana. It wasn't bleeding but I could feel it bleeding inside me.  
  
'Why?'  
  
I wanted to know why. Maybe the kitsune knows why. As I try to approach him, I was startled. I hid myself in the bushy tree trunks when I heard an alarming sound. It was a van and two men came out. They entered the house and then went to the kitsune's room. They carried him into the vehicle and the ningen went inside too. 'Where are they taking him Where is the ningen going?' The van started moving until it disappeared into the night.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
'What's happening?'  
  
'Where are you taking him?'  
  
'I need to know'  
  
'Tell me' 


	2. In the Memory

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters and the story itself. Sue me if I declared myself as Yoshihiro Togashi. But, as a devoted fan, I was given permission to create fiction stories for the press. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TITLE: Silver Dragon  
  
AUTHOR: kitsune_no_baka  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions,  
  
please don't hesitate to mail me at: redrose_kitsune@yahoo.com *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER I:  
  
IN THE MEMORY  
  
I can feel the frosty wind around my head. It surrounded me, transforming  
itself into mist that froze me in time. It was dark and cold again. The  
atrocious darkness rose beneath the millennium eternity. The eclipse  
embraced the uneven skies digging its claws, shattering reality.  
  
Pain.  
  
Anger  
  
My blood flowed dangerously to my veins. I can feel myself slowly drowning. My right arm hung high in the water and my left hand held my katana.. 'just in case'. I was drowning, I was suffocating. I closed my eyes hoping that I will submerge, bleeding on the surface, breathing on the surface. I hoped.  
I even prayed, but nothing happened. 'K'so.I could never die drowning. I  
wouldn't allow such thing. I, the Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child, the Koorime. The Black Dragon himself. will never die'. My body was going numb  
again. I couldn't feel, but I needed to. I have to. I must survive. Fear  
came crashing down on me.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Baka, Why?'  
  
'Me? Afraid'  
  
'No'  
  
'Am I too afraid to admit fear'. I don't want any one knowing it existed in me, even myself. Maybe I was too afraid to know. to know. it still existed within me. No. Does it still exist? Does it still live? I wanted questions  
to be answered. But to find out is to take the risk. I opened my eyes  
slowly and found nothing but a faint figure of the horizon. It was beautiful. The hypnotizing scene uncovered its true beauty. The sky beside  
it shone like gems of sapphire and below it was a reflection of the  
cerulean paradise.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
I stood in the edge of a cliff staring at the sky. 'Where'd all the water  
go? Is it possible that my prayers were answered?'  
"Hey you!" a voice called breaking my train of thoughts. I held my Katana ready to make a move. I turned around slowly and silently. My eyes widened. It was the kitsune. His silver tresses were moving in unison with the wind. The enchantment in his splendor was taking my breath away. His silver eyes  
were gazing into my crimson ones enticing me to approach him. He reached  
out his hand. I moved forward and slowly reached for it. We held each  
others hands. He looked at me once more and grabbed me. He held me close, embracing me. My eyes widened when scenes started flooding my mind. It was  
digging a buried memory behind my head.  
  
[Memory]  
  
It was a rainy night. Hiding under the caves, I made fire to warm myself  
up. Rejection. The only emotion living inside me. The only emotion living  
within me. It was raining hard. I had to hide. To take shelter. To run  
away. Run away. Just like the hunted. The voice was right. I was nothing but a thief. A hungry assassin, paid, laid and made. I couldn't stop myself  
from lying, stealing and cheating myself. I watched the smoke flowing to  
the heavens. Black smoke covered the city. I destroyed it. I didn't mean  
to. I was just after the youkai who took my tear gem. And I used my Kokuryuha. I knew I couldn't destroy him. I knew I was still weak. I sensed  
my defeat. I had no choice.  
[FLASHBACK] "Before you use it, you must be strong and powerful. You must intimidate it  
and make it obey you." Shigure warned. "Don't be such a hard headed fool,  
or else it'll cost your life."  
'Don't be such a hard headed fool.'  
'It'll cost your life.'  
"Cost your life'  
'your life'  
'your life Jaganshi..'  
"Hn. So what?"  
"So what?!"  
"It's useless without me."  
'Yes.. It's useless without you..'  
'But without it. you're useless too'  
"K'so.."  
'Remember your sister..'  
"My sister?"  
"Yukina."  
"I still have to find her."  
"I can't give up now.."  
"I must see her once again.."  
"Once again"  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
A smile crossed my features. I knew it would be a suicide but it was the  
only way. I could either die here in defeat or kill this ugly bastard and  
continue my journey. "Hn.. You can't take me down. Not until I find my  
sister." I whispered.  
"JAOU-EN-SATSU-KOKU-RYU-HAAA!!!"  
Ebony smoke started forming in my right arm. Electricity waves started to move from my shoulders to my palms. Lightning and thunder joined the ritual I was inflicting. Purple flames came out and a jolt of pain was stabbing my heart. The black fire wrapped around the youkai. I could see the creatures  
slowly melting in vain. The dragon held him tightly like a snake who  
finally caught its prey.  
'Eat him.'  
'Destroy him.' The dragon's crimson eyes stared at me with unrevealing emotions. It looked  
like it was looking at me from head to toe. It let a loud cry escape from  
its chest and it uncontrollably flew around. Black fire sprung around the  
building, destroying it until fire rushed through the houses connected to  
it. 'No.'  
[End of Memory] 


	3. The Avatar of Nostalgia

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters and the story itself. Sue me if I declared myself as Yoshihiro Togashi. But, as a devoted fan, I was given permission to create fiction stories for the press. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TITLE: Silver Dragon  
  
AUTHOR: kitsune_no_baka  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions,  
  
please don't hesitate to mail me at: redrose_kitsune@yahoo.com *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER III:  
  
THE AVATAR OF NOSTALGIA  
  
"Find him! Don't let him escape!" A deep voice called. Guards ran around  
the place. A gigantic black dragon was destroying the city. The rage of  
fire leaked through the apocalypse. Everyone was in panic. Women were  
crying with children in their arms. A young boy was under a big block of  
tree trying to escape its clutches with his father trying hard to set him  
free. "Hold On."  
  
'Hold On?'  
  
"Hold On?"  
  
'Where did I hear that word?'  
  
'It sounds vaguely familiar.'  
  
'A faint sound.'  
  
A blurry memory..  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Hiei, Please listen to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't hold on much longer.. I just can't...."  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
the shattering silence.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I love you Hiei."  
  
"I need you"  
  
'What is he talking about?'  
  
'The ningen loves me.'  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hiei, Please don't act as if you don't know....... Please don't.."  
  
the shattering silence.  
  
I left.  
  
Not a trace.  
  
"please don't.. don't act as if you don't want to know."  
  
'Hold On'  
  
"Daddy!" The child called while crying. "Hold On, don't ever let go." His  
father said stuttering in reply. The fire started rampaging around the  
wood.  
  
"don't ever let go."  
  
'don't ever let go.'  
  
'Where did I hear that word?'  
  
'It sounds vaguely familiar.'  
  
'A faint sound.'  
  
A blurry memory..  
  
"Hiei, don't you dare die on me." I watched the jade orbs looking down on  
me with clear glass pearls flowing down from his cheeks. His long scarlet tresses moved in unison with the wind. His arms filled with blood dripping  
into insanity. I could feel my own gushing out from an open wound uncontrollably leaving my body with coldness. "Hiei, please don't leave me.  
No.. you can't, We'll get out of here."  
  
'The red head. Why did he care so much? Was it because I was wounded from  
the battle? Was it because his conscience convinced him too? He 'is' a  
ningen after all, a warm hearted fool.'  
  
'But.. But. that's not what I felt when he held me in his arms. He didn't feel guilty inside. He didn't look bothered when he stared at me. He was..  
lonely? But why? what for?' I opened my jagan to heal the wounds in my  
body. I closed my eyes and then fell asleep.  
  
"Father!" The child screamed. I watched the dark fire spreading on the wood  
burning it into ashes. "Somebody, please. help him.. Please." The man begged. The moment froze. Eternity captured the unwillingness. It destroyed my every emotion. I quickly moved at a fast pace and then drew my katana. I destroyed the logs and freed the young boy. He lay unconscious in my arms.  
His father was so happy tears sprung out of his eyes. I returned him.  
  
A gigantic black dragon was destroying the city. The rage of fire leaked  
through the apocalypse. Everyone was in panic. Women were crying with children in their arms. I took the white cloth away from my jagan eyes and opened the third atrocious eye. The fire dragon looked down. I looked back at him and raised my bandaged arm. He attacked, trying to burn me. The pain  
was creeping to my skin furiously dragging me to the depths.  
  
'hold on.'  
  
"No!"  
  
'What?'  
  
"Bastard"  
  
'Whose there?'  
  
"Criminal"  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
"Thief"  
  
'Who are you? Show yourself'  
  
"Assassin"  
  
'Appear you coward!'  
  
'Show yourself'  
  
Pause  
  
"Look who's talking"  
  
The back of my mind was aching. It was a rainy night. Hiding under the  
caves, I made fire to warm myself up. Rejection. The only emotion living inside me. The only emotion living within me. It was raining hard. I had to  
hide. To take shelter. To run away. Run away. Just like the hunted. The  
voice was right. I was nothing but a thief. A hungry assassin, paid, laid and made. I couldn't stop myself from lying, stealing and cheating myself. I watched the smoke flowing to the heavens. Black smoke covered the city. I  
destroyed it. I didn't mean to. I was just after the youkai who took my tear gem. And I used my Kokuryuha. I knew I couldn't destroy him. I knew I  
was still weak. I sensed my defeat. I had no choice.  
  
A voice.  
  
"I'll be watching you..."  
  
"Huh?!" sweat was dripping all over my body. I rose to a sitting position.  
My head was aching badly. 'What?...' My arm had a long tube connected to what looked like bag of water beside the bed hanging high. I was in a white  
empty room. I removed the tube from my arm and a small portion of it  
started bleeding. I took the sheets away from me and found myself wearing  
white clothes. I rose. The floor was cold to my feet. A sharp throbbing pain traveled to my heart like a circuit connected to it started breaking. Just then, my knees began to wobble and I fell. I accidentally hit a glass  
and it fell on the ground. I helped myself up and found the broken glass  
was a vase. Roses were scattered on the floor. "Kurama.." I just remembered. Kurama. He was taken away by her ningen mother. I have to find him. I stood up again eager to find the missing kitsune. Reaching the door,  
opened it and left.  
'Where the hell, am I?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(') Hiei's thoughts  
(") Dialogue/Voice/Kurama(Shuiichi)  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my work.. Arigato! - Wakka - 


	4. Glass Chamber

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters and the story itself. Sue me if I declared myself as Yoshihiro Togashi. But, as a devoted fan, I was given permission to create fiction stories for the press. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TITLE: Silver Dragon  
  
AUTHOR: kitsune_no_baka  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions, please don't hesitate to mail me at: redrose_kitsune@yahoo.com *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER IV:  
  
GLASS CHAMBER  
  
The place was in panic. Every one in white clothing ran around. I, too, felt the same. I wanted to panic. I wanted to move. My body refused to go. It refused to leave the place. I could feel my feet move. It walked, taking me to an empty hallway. The people looked at me once but didn't mind my presence. 'Why?' My feet stopped. I looked around but the place was still chaotic. I couldn't stand the noise so I entered the room in front of me. The room was silent and still. The noise coming from outside was slowly fading. The room was not dark because the light shared its own space. A window was open so the fresh air could get in. 'Finally, escape!' I smiled at that thought. No cage could ever imprison me. Nothing will. I walked towards the not so long distance of my escape pad when I noticed something that brought me back to reality. It was the kitsune lying in a bed, sealed by a glass chamber. Ningen apparatus surrounded him.  
  
The Ningen lay lifeless beneath the glass shield. I looked at the open window. 'I can't just leave the kitsune here. Where is his ningen mother?' I approached the open window and held the handle. I turned to gaze at the sleeping kitsune. His face was pale yet beautiful. I opened another window to let more fresh air come in. 'I can't just leave. Not yet.' His face was peaceful but he, him self was suffering. I couldn't stare back. My body indeed betrayed me.  
  
I took the empty chair and sat there. I tried to reminisce about what happened. The tree, the dream & this place, everything happened so fast. I don't know why but somehow I felt happiness. My body was light and somehow free. I must've been tired, so I took some rest. But still, that doesn't remove the pain I feel. I touched the glass chamber when I felt a jolt of pain. The glass chamber was surrounded by electricity. It was well protected. "Hn, Humans..." Suddenly, the door knob moved. Someone was opening the door. I hurriedly moved towards the open window and climbed on the tree beside it. It was his ningen mother. She was holding a bouquet of roses in her arms. She set it on the empty table and then approached her son. She touched the glass chamber and then sat down on the empty chair.  
  
"Hn." I jumped to another tree, when I remembered something. The glass chamber released electricity when I touched it, but when the ningen did, nothing happened. I looked back and jumped back to the tree I've been on. 'The kitsune's ki... I can feel it.' I jumped to the window, when I saw a disturbing sight. My eyes widened. The glass chamber was shattered. The kitsune was missing. The ningen lay on the floor, bloody and helpless and the kitsune's roses were scattered on the floor. 'A minute.. a minute and he had done enough.' I approached the ningen and healed her wounds. 'Who could have done this?.. Who?' after the healing, I approached the window and left. 


End file.
